


Solar Waltz

by GirlinTheBrownHoodie



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Ballroom Dancing, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Hermitship, Hermitshipping, M/M, Minecraft, Shipping, Waltzing, solar waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlinTheBrownHoodie/pseuds/GirlinTheBrownHoodie
Summary: Mumbo teaches his boyfriend Grian how to waltz. (Ship the personas, not the actual people!!)
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Mumbo Jumbo | Oli, Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72
Collections: hermitcraft





	Solar Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Mumbo is a professional ballroom dancer and Grian is a pole dancer working at a club in this dance AU.  
> Also, this is fic is kinda inspired by the song "Solar Waltz" by Cosmo Sheldrake (thus the name).^^
> 
> SHIP THE PERSONAS NOT THE ACTUAL PEOPLE!!

“I honestly don’t know how you do it Mumbo it’s utterly amazing what you do.” Grian sighed as Mumbo glided past him on the empty dance floor. He’d been practicing all night and had agreed to let Grian watch.

“Your one to talk! You do all sorts of twists and tricks on that pole of yours, that’s something I could never do.”

Grian looked the tall mustached man up and down as he danced. “Hmm, your right. You could never pull it off your to tall.”

“Hey!”

Grian laughed as Mumbo made his way back around the dance floor. One foot after the other, leading his invisible partner around the room once more. Step one-two, step one-two.   
Grian smiled softly as he watched the Tall man make his rounds across the dance floor.

“It’s calming, watching you dance,” Grian said. “I wish I could dance like you sometimes Mumbo” 

This made the raven-haired man blush a bit and he stopped. “I could teach you if you want.”

“Oh no, no, no, no, no. You don’t have to do that Mumbo! Besides I’d be an awful student.”

“Don’t be so modest Grian! You’re a fantastic dancer and I know you’d look marvelous on the ballroom floor,” Mumbo spoke as he made his way over to Grian “,l can teach you just a simple Waltz how does that sound?” Grasping Grian’s hands in his Mambo presses his forehead against the smaller man’s, looking deep into his eyes for a response. 

“Well…” Grian ponders. He’s always been terrible at keeping his feet to the ground. Sure he was a great dancer but that was in the Club! This is the ballroom or well… the dance studio, but still!

“I-I guess I could give it a shot.” Mumbo beamed with excitement upon Grians reply. He ran off to change the music. “Solar Waltz” began resonating through the studio, An unexpected yet fitting song choice for sure but Grian liked it.

When Mumbo returned to the Shorter male’s side he immediately began directing him.   
“Ok so you have to rest your hands here and here so I can lead you through the steps.”

Grian listens, grasping Mumbo’s hand tightly with his right hand and resting his left on Mumbo’s shoulder. Mumbo brings a hand to rest at Grians waist and he pulls him closer.

“I’ll lead you through a simple box step first to start things off with.” 

“A what now?” Mumbo laughs and begins to move the pair along.

“Right one, two. Left one-two. Right, then back- no, no, no, you’re doing it wrong.”

“You’re going to fast!” Grian whines.

“Ok then let’s just… let’s go a bit slower this time.” Grian nodded, letting loose a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding back.

“Follow my lead ok?” 

Once Mumbo was ready he offered his hand out to Grian and they began again.

One two three, one two three. They followed that same Rythm the whole time. Grian had a hard time following it at first but Mumbo steadily helped Grian match his steps to the rhythm. 

“Ok good! Now let’s try something a bit more difficult.” Mumbo swiftly changed pace and Grian followed. Mumbo’s hand slipped away from Grians waist and intertwined with his hand.

“Closer to me now love.”

Grian nodded, leaning into the taller males chest. The two began to move around the room following the same steps as they glided across the dance floor together.   
One two three, one two three. The rhythm of their movements never changed.  
Grian looked up into his companion’s face only to see his eyes closed. Mumbo was totally at peace with the rhythm of the dance.   
One two three, one two three.   
They continued dancing till even Grian felt at peace. It felt as if the pair were floating through space, each step matching that of their own heartbeats.

“Your heartbeats following the rhythm too!” Grian exclaimed. 

“Em-hmm, yours is to I bet.”

Grian smiled softly as he closed his eyes. Never had Grian found such ease dancing with another. It was just not something that typically came naturally to him. But with Mumbo? With Mumbo it all seemed possible.   
Stars twinkled in Grians eyes as he looked up at the taller of the two in awe.

“I think I love you.”

Mumbo Chuckles in response. “I knew that you idiot! Now keep your back straight.” Mumbo moved his hand away from Grian’s briefly to straighten the small blond as he leads him around the dance floor once more. 

Grian smiled as the song soon came to a sudden end. Mumbo’s hands fell away from the smaller males and let loose a calming sigh.

“You did great for your first time Grian! Though your footwork needs practic-” Before he could finish he was being pulled down by his tie, his lips crashing together with Grian’s in an eager attempt at a kiss. It was clumsy for sure but still a kiss.

Pulling away from the sloppy kiss Grian says, with a smile “Thank you Mumbo Jumbo for the dance. I… really, really liked it.”

Grian blushed, biting his lip to hold back from kissing the Taller male once more. His twinkling eyes avoiding the gaze of the now very flustered Mumbo Jumbo.

“You-You should dance with me more often then! I-I-I could… could always use a-a partner Gri.”

“I… I would like that Mumbo” Grian smiled. 

As the night was reaching its peak the couple returned home. Stars high above them and their hearts ablaze. Maybe they would Waltz again together someday… someday.


End file.
